This invention relates to an expansion seal assembly and, more particulary, to such an assembly for sealingly connecting two spaced members subjected to differential temperatures which cause differential thermal expansion and contraction.
In many heat power applications, such as in the operation of boiler plants, or the like, it is often necessary to connect two components, such as the walls of a furnace with a corresponding duct, or the like, which components are at differential temperatures. Therefore, connections must be made which accommodate differential thermal expansion and contraction of the two components. This becomes exceedingly difficult since the relative expansion and contraction in a lateral direction takes place in two planes and still another expansion and contraction occurs in an axial direction.
The situation is further compounded due to the fact that the two components must be connected in a manner to provide an airtight seal between the components.